Real Ninjas Don't Do Laundry
by Red Witch
Summary: It turns out that there's something else Althea's not good at, other than acting like a sane human being...


****

Althea accidentally washed away the disclaimer telling all of you that I don't own any X-Men Evolution characters. Well some of you complain that Althea is too perfect. And you're right. She is kind of turning into the Martha Stewart of the Mutant world. So what could she be bad at? What would be the one thing she would really screw up on? Then I got an idea. I realized a simple truth…

**Real Ninjas Don't Do Laundry**

It was a typical day at the Institute. The Misfits had come over to hang out. Shipwreck had come over to hit on Ororo, who responded by hitting Shipwreck repeatedly. Trinity was chasing Jamie all over the place and the other adults were hiding in the study 'grading papers'. Meanwhile several of the kids were hanging out in the lounge when Todd noticed that his girlfriend and team leader was missing. "Anybody seen Al?" 

"Yeah she said something about her dad busting up the laundry room again so I said she could do laundry here," Kitty told him. To this several Misfits gave horrified gasps. "Did I say something wrong?" 

"You allowed Wavedancer into the laundry room?" Pietro cringed. "What were you thinking?" 

"Easy Pietro she didn't know," Todd told him.

"Know? Know what?" Kitty asked. 

"I think you'd better see for yourself," Lance snickered. 

"What's going on?" Rogue asked as they went to the laundry room. 

"I dunno something about Althea and laundry," Scott told her. "Why is it such a big deal?"

As they entered the laundry room several flying wet clothes assaulted them. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHGH!" They shouted.

"That's why!" Pietro remarked as he remove a soaking wet sock from his forehead. "Trouble with the machine Al?"

"Yes!" She snapped. She was soaking wet and covered with soap bubbles. "There's something wrong with these things! They just exploded for no reason!"

"No reason other than you overstuffed them," Angelica said as she picked up a pink towel. "Althea how many times do I have to tell you not to put red clothes in the hot cycle! Especially with the bathtowels!" 

"Amazing isn't it?" Lance smirked. "She can fight off a horde of crazed Dreadnoks with her bare hands, control the very tides of the oceans with her powers and fend off an army of Battle Android troopers with only a pair of nunchucks and a spoon. Yet when it comes to a simple thing like separating whites from colors she's at a total loss!" 

"Hey it's harder than you think it is!" Scott defended. "Of course in my case all I can see is red. They're all colors to me." 

"That's why we never let Scott do laundry duty alone," Rogue said. "Especially after the incident when he accidentally dyed Logan's black jeans purple."

"So I misread a few instructions!" Scott snapped. "Sue me!" 

"See! It's not that easy!" Althea said. 

"Hmm, both team leaders can't do laundry," Xi mused. "That must mean something."

"Yeah it means they're more used to giving directions than following them," Jean rolled her eyes. "Trust me on this!" 

"So what's today's secret ingredient?" Lance asked. "Gunpowder? Nitrous Oxide? Dirty diapers?"

"We once experimented with cloth diapers," Althea explained to the others. "Didn't really get the concept right away I have to admit." 

"Oh," Angelica looked down and noticed that the soap bubbles were orange. "Orange soap?"

"My sisters made it," Althea said. "Which probably should have been my first clue not to use it." 

"Uh oh…" Lance gulped and noticed that one of the machines was shaking violently. "Guys….She's gonna blow!"

Meanwhile down the hall Shipwreck was trying to talk Ororo out of killing him. "But I was only trying to be friendly!" He gulped. "Thought I was doing something nice for you!"

"Shipwreck, for future reference stealing my underwear and shrinking them in the washing machine is not a nice thing!" Ororo shouted as she waved the ruined garments in his face. "And what did you do to my bras? They shrunk! You're not supposed to put them in the dryer!"

"Are you sure?" Shipwreck asked. "Because you have been looking a bit more…"

"FINISH THAT SENTENCE SAILOR AND I GUARANTEE THAT YOU WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO WALK STRAIGHT EVER AGAIN!" Ororo hollered. "IF YOU EVER WALK AT ALL!"

"Hey Storm could you tone it down here?" Logan grunted as he walked up to them. "I can hear you all the way across the mansion. By the way have you seen the kids?" 

"No I haven't," Ororo said. "But if you see Althea tell her that her father…"She trailed off. "What the…?" 

That was when they noticed a tidal wave of orange soap bubbles and wet laundry was headed right for them. It was also carrying along several mutants as well. "Surf's up!" Pietro shouted as the suds overwhelmed them all.

"Bleach!" Shipwreck spat soap bubbles out of his mouth. "This is disgusting!"

"I always said someone should wash your mouth out with soap but this is ridiculous," Ororo grumbled. 

"Sorry," Althea said. "We had a slight accident in the laundry room."

"Which leads to a slight accident in the halls," Jean remarked. "And in several other rooms as well."

"IS THIS MY SHIRT?" Logan roared as he picked up a tye dyed shirt. "IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE WHITE? WHO DID THIS?" 

"HE DID! SHE DID!" Both Althea and Shipwreck pointed at each other. "I DID NOT! LIAR! LIAR PANTS ON FIRE!" 

"I wish they were set on fire," Kurt moaned as he held up a pair of jeans. "How did you dye jeans pink?" 

"How could both of them be so bad at laundry?" Jean groaned as father and daughter argued and threw soap at each other. 

"Maybe its genetic?" Todd asked. 


End file.
